When Sissy met Stupid
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Sissy is the brains of The Mischievous Mink Gang But Not the Leader...and she never thought of herself as pretty but will her meeting Stupid by Chance change all that? [Sorry if this Summary isn't perfect...and Yes That is Sissy in the Cover...all so this is Rated T Just in case.]


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**[The Mischievous Mink Gang are Just OCs of mine and I finally made a short story that stars Sissy like I did with the other Mischievous Mink Gang.]**

**any way sorry for any Misspelling and Bad Grammar.**

* * *

Sissy was your normal Toon Mink she all ways wears glasses that hide her light brown eyes and she all ways had her hair up in two ponytails...she never found herself beautiful like her sisters were...she thought of herself as plain...  
she worked at Acme Labs and right now was wearing a lab coat at the moment and was writing down some Acme Props..

after checking all the props that was used for Cartoons she left the building and headed to her and her sisters Car that was a Red Mustang...  
she drove down the street and was passing by some Toon Wolves who didn't take one look at her but when her sister Ennis past them they started to do what Toon Wolves do best 'wolf whistles' and 'cat calls'

it really bugged her how immature Male Toon Wolves could be and there not the only ones there are other Male Toons who can be just as 'wolf' as them...

though she never got the looks that Ennis got and though she never wears make up like most of her sisters did she didn't really mind.

she was happy just being herself and not trying to impress some Guy Toon or Human...she seriously didn't see why she should bother with that stuff when she had serious work to do like working at the Acme Labs and being a part of The Mischievous Mink Gang...she had to make upgrades to the Bazooka that Ellia wanted.

she was turning a corner when she saw walking in front of her car in the middle of the Road was a chubby Toon Weasel with a Bat and she only had time to yell out "WATCH OUT!"she cried out as he look her way and then her covered his head with his hands while still holding his bat and Sissy turned the car and crashed into Jessica Rabbit's Car...Lucky Jessica wasn't in it...

Sissy was glad she didn't hit the Toon Weasel and her eyes widen "Oh My Gosh!"she says as she gets out of the Red Mustang and runs over to the Weasel and check if he was okay "Are you Okay? I'm So sorry! I did not see you until now and it would seem only logical I should of been more careful and I hope your not hurt."Sissy said to Stupid who looks up at her and his eyes widen and he started to blush and looking at such a pretty mink "Your Pretty..."Stupid said as this caught the Mink off guard and she blushes a bright pink and she felt her glasses fog up so she took them off and Stupid blush even more when he saw her light brown eyes and she was cleaning her glasses before placing them back on her face. "Do You Need a ride home? I could drive you there if you like...I just hope Jessica wont hold it against me for what I did to her car."Sissy said as she helps Stupid up and they started to talk a little as they head to her car "So Your Name is Stupid? is that Short for anything?"Sissy asks Stupid who nods his head yes.  
"Yeah...its Stupendous but everyone on my team calls me 'Stupid' so I just Roll with it and I don't mind really."Stupid said with a care free smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile at his care free attitude.  
and he was the first guy to say she was pretty...and even though he may not look too smart she didn't mind after all they did say

Opposites Attract and she did feel attracted to the Toon Weasel even if he was a member of the toon patrol.

it was a long drive to where the Toon Patrol lived and when Stupid got out he grins sweetly to her "I Hope we can Hang out some time I would really like to be friends with you Miss Sissy."Stupid said to Sissy who's smile got bigger "I Would Love That Stupendous."Sissy said to him and then she drove off as Stupid waved bye to her and headed inside.

"Well Friends is a Start...I Don't Mind.."Sissy thought with a happy smile on her face as it was the happiest she's ever been in a while...

Cause she was in love with Stupid and she didn't care if her sisters did make fun of her for it...

but when she pulled up to her and her sisters home the first one to come out was Ellia who was they're sister as well as they're leader.

"Hey Sissy how was work and-...WHAT THE ###**Bleep**%# Happen to My Car!?"Ellia cried out in shock and anger at seeing what happen to her car..

"Yeah I guess I got some explaining to do than uh?"Sissy said as she rubs the back of her head

"Yeah You Better Have a Good excuse For-"Ellia said but was stopped when a Tiny Toon Bird came over to her and took out a bar of soap and places it in her mouth and then hurries off else where as Ellia spits out the soap..

"Why was I Bleeped any way? All I said was Doodle-ink how is that a Bad Word?"Ellia said as the Tiny Toon Bird came back and puts a new bar soap into her mouth before going off.

"Well its a Toon Bad Word for one...You can't say those two words together like that Ellia...its very rude."Sissy said to Ellia.

then Ellia cried out "Well it ain't a Bad Word in the Human World!"then she stomps back inside with Sissy following behind and looking back at the car "Well...We can have the Car fixed tomorrow."Sissy said as she heads inside..

and then walking past there house was Greasy who trips over on his feet and yelled out "DOODLE-INK!"Greasy cries out and as soon as he said that the Tiny Toon Bird Came and then shove a bar of soap into his mouth before leaving...

Greasy blinks his eyes as he now had soap in his mouth and looks to the viewers  
before saying with the bar of soap in his mouth "How is *gurgling* Doodle *gurgling* ink *gurgling* a Bad Word again?"Greasy asks the viewers...

**Read & Review **


End file.
